


Hot Piece of Candy

by TaiyouKitsune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Comedy, Hurt Gabriel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiyouKitsune/pseuds/TaiyouKitsune
Summary: Gabriel just opened his new candy store, and his brother Castiel is staying with him after getting his masters degree in Zoology, specifically Melittology.After a stranger walks into Gabriel's candy store, things start to blossom in ways he never believed possible.





	1. Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> First I'd like to apologize for any mistakes, this is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Comments are appreciated, and I'll try to add chapters about once a week.

The rain was coming down in droves as Gabriel unlocked his soon to be candy shop. He has always had a major sweet tooth, liking most types of candy. He worked hard in college, trying to be a role model for his little brother, but this was his dream. He would finally have a job that would make him happy.

Thunder struck out while he was in deep thought, making him jump a little. Maybe coming out to fix up the store at 5am wasn’t a good idea. He shook his head, disregarding that thought. He knew he had to work as much as he could to open on time. The outside of the store was bland enough. It looked a little rundown. It would need some good TLC before they finally open the shop. The inside was coming along much better. The cases and other equipment would be arriving tomorrow, and the only thing left was to paint the place. Gabriel couldn’t stand the standard white walls. He found them highly stifling. This was a candy store, not a hospital.

Gabriel had just finished the top coat when he heard the little bell above the door ring.

“I’m sorry, but we haven’t officially…- CASSY!” Gabriel gushed when he finally saw who came in.

Gabriel stared at his brother. He couldn’t believe how Castiel had grown. He now stood taller than him by a good 3 inches. The only things that hadn't seemed to change was Castiel’s piercing blue eyes and his signature trench coat that he seemed to wear everywhere. Gabriel chuckled to himself as he thought of Castiel wearing his trench coat when he showers.

“Hello Brother.” Castiel sighed out at the nickname.

Gabriel ran up to his brother and gave him a deep hug. Only to be greeted with a sigh.

“Gabriel… You are covered in paint…” Castiel huffed, obviously bothered by the fact he might get covered in paint.

Gabriel just laughed at his brother, and slapped him on the back. Ignoring that his brother called him Gabriel, even when he preferred Gabe.

“Of course, I am little bro! Fixing this place up by myself is such a bother. I want to be kicking my feet up and sucking on a lollipop.” Gabriel complained with an accompanying pouty face.

“Well, I am here now. As long as you promise not to mess with my coat, I’ll help you.” Castiel shook his head at his brother.

“Yes, yes! Please, my wonderful angel of a brother!” Gabriel said in a sickly sweet voice as he grinned up at Castiel.

Gabriel still couldn’t believe his brother’s reaction when he told him he bought a building and was opening a candy store. Castiel actually sounded happy and proud of him. Gabriel told Castiel that he could come by anytime. He actually had a 3-bedroom apartment above his store. He didn’t expect his brother to take him up on the offer. But when he got a letter stating that he finished his degree, and wanted to spend time, Gabriel jumped at the chance, agreeing immediately.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel sighed happily as he plopped down onto the push chair he kept behind the counter for his long shifts. He still couldn’t believe that the first week that “Hot Piece of Candy” was open, it had been a great success. Castiel had even convinced him to offer some honey related treats. His brother had always loved animals, even bees. So when he went to study Zoology with a focus on Melittology, it really didn’t surprise him. Castiel really liked those little damn bees. Gabriel could stand them, but he believed Castiel would be happy living among them.

He faintly heard the bell to the store ring somewhere in the back of his mind. It wasn’t until he heard a loud cough that he was pulled out of his thoughts. He was greeted with this giant of a man. He jumped up out of the chair a little too quickly, and had to steady himself. He looked this moose man up and down. This man looked like he was in good shape, athletic even. His legs seemed to go on for days! He had wavy brown hair that went to his neck, and these eyes that Gabriel could get lost in. He couldn’t nail down the color of them, they seemed green, brown, and blue all at the same time. The moose man was all wrapped up in a nice pair of good fitting jeans, and a flannel shirt. Gabriel quickly snapped out of it when he heard the man speak.

“Hey, you alright there?” the man asked with genuine concern. Gabe could feel himself getting ready to blush.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Got lost in my thoughts and you startled me.” Gabe managed to laugh at himself. “I’m Gabe, and how may I help you today?” Gabe smiled as he hoped the man would take the hint and introduce himself.

“Oh okay, It’s nice to meet you Gabe.” the man sighed out, relieved. “I heard that you guys sell natural honey candies, I didn’t seem to find any on the floor…” he trailed off, looking down a bit. His hair falling down in his face.

“Oh, sorry Mister Moose, but we are out of them today. I do have a couple samples, but if you want to buy some, you’ll just have to visit me again tomorrow.” Gabe grinned as he saw the man look surprised by the moose comment. He left the man standing there while he pulled out two of each of the samples he had.

“Sorry, but Moose? Why am I Moose?” the man said in a quick breath. This just made Gabe grin as he came back with a tray of treats.

“Moose seemed like the best thing for a guy that unnaturally tall, with legs for days.” Gabe shrugged and mentally hit himself for saying that. He could be stupid sometimes. “Would you like to try some of the samples I have? I have honey sticks, filled with 100% natural honey. Honey drop hard candies, and my favorite, chocolate covered honeycomb. They are just orgasmic!” Gabe grinned at the man.

“The name is Sam.” The man said gruffly as he grabbed one of the chocolate covered honeycomb. He looked at it and popped it into his mouth. The next thing Gabriel heard was a low moan from this man, who was apparently named Sam. The look on Sam’s face just made him smile more. Sam’s eyes were closed and it looked like he was in utter pleasure.

“See, I told you they were orgasmic!” Gabriel beamed. He grabbed a little bag from under the corner and put the candy from the plate into it.

“Well… I will admit they are good…” Sam managed to say, blushing and feeling stupid for moaning.

“Psh! More than good, and you know it.” Gabriel pushed the bag at Sam. “On the house.”

“I can’t do…” Sam was quickly cut off by Gabriel, who was wearing a grin, with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Oh, but you can. Just come back and visit me soon. Then you can buy some more then.” Gabe said as he made a shooing motion at Sam.

“Okay…” Sam said unsure of everything as he turned and started on his way out. The last thing he heard as he left was a laugh and

“Come back soon, Sam-I-Am.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel fell back into his chair with a thud, throwing his head back and sighing. He couldn’t believe how gorgeous Sam had been. Since moving to this town, he hadn’t been attracted to anyone. Of course, there had been attractive people, but this wasn’t the same. There was something about Sam that he couldn’t put his finger on… And man did he want to put his fingers on it all.

Gabriel shook his head. No need to think of that. He didn't even know the man. Though, he did know one thing, if he came back, he’d be ready for him with honey treats. It wasn’t long before Gabriel heard the bell over the door, and had to push those thoughts to the back of his mind.

The rest of the day flew by. He had a hand full of customers come in, but there was an accident in the kitchen. Gabriel just sighed and rubbed his temples. He wasn’t sure how, but some of the caramel sauce he had left out had spilled all over the floor of the kitchen. Gabriel spent the rest of the time, when he wasn’t helping customers, cleaning up the mess. He was excited to lock up and get home.

It was late when Gabriel finished and went to his upstairs apartment. They only lights on were the dim front room light and the kitchen nightlight. He assumed Castiel was already asleep, so he didn’t want to wake him. Gabriel went to the kitchen to grab a snack and mentally cursed himself. He forgot to eat after Sam had stopped by. He went to the fridge to check to see if there was anything quick to eat, and saw a note from Castiel.

*Gabriel, you seemed very preoccupied with work tonight. I bought you a sandwich and cookie, enjoy. *

Gabriel grinned at the note. He really loved his brother sometimes. He quickly ate and looked at the time. Fuck, he thought. It was already 11pm. He needed to go to bed if he wanted to have enough stock for tomorrow. He changed and fell onto his bed. Ah, sweet comfort. He quickly fell asleep thinking about Sam and when he might see him again.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sam finally walked through his door, and let it slam. His mind wasn’t there. He kept thinking of the flirty man, Gabe, from the candy store. He didn’t know what to think about the guy. Gabe seemed extremely forward and flirty, but he wasn’t sure if Gabe was just being friendly to a customer.

Sam shook his head and sighed. He couldn’t be thinking about this, he had things to do. Sam busied himself buy making dinner. He just loved cooking, it put him at ease. Sam was whistling as he pulled out the garlic bread from the oven.

“Oh, look at you. All happy and shit.” Dean smirked at his little brother.

“Fucking hell!” Sam yelled at his brother as he almost dropped the baking sheet of homemade garlic bread. “Don’t scare me like that, or no food for you.”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry!” Dean’s smirk vanished quickly, and he let out a little whimper.

“Just get your plate already.” Sam shook his head at his brother. He couldn’t stay mad at Dean.

Dinner went smoothly, and they talked about how work and school was going. Dean even mentioned that Bobby gave him more hours. Sam was happy that his brother was getting out more, even if it was just at work. After Dean’s breakup with his, now, ex-girlfriend Lisa, Dean had withdrawn into himself. Sam thought it was more because Dean had gotten attached to Lisa’s son Ben, and thought of him like his own, than it had to do with losing Lisa. Sam just told Dean he was glad that he was taking on more responsibility.

After dinner, Dean did the dishes as per their routine while Sam finished his homework for the night. It wasn’t long before Sam retired for the night, as he was barely keeping his eyes open. He changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, and curled up into his bed. It wasn’t long after he laid his head on his pillow that his mind drifted to Gabe. The last thing Sam thought of that night was Gabe’s smile.


	2. Coffee?

It had been over a week since Gabriel had seen Sam again. If he was being honest with himself, he was disappointed. He didn’t let it show because he didn’t want to upset Castiel, or hurt his business. He kept busy, teaching Castiel how to socialize with customers and trying new recipes.

Gabriel thought he created a great new candy, but wasn’t sure on it. It was honey that was frozen, dipped in caramel, lightly sprinkled with sea salt, then covered in milk chocolate. After they hardened, he popped one into his mouth. He grinned widely at the taste, running out of the back kitchen towards the front with a few samples.

“Hey Cassie! Can you try this new candy for me?” Gabriel looked eagerly at his little brother.

“Gabriel...” Castiel looked up at his brother over his book, like he had just offended him.

“Pleeeease Cassie?” Gabriel whined a little, then got an idea. “I even used some of your yummy honey.”

“Fine, Gabriel. But after, please leave me to read unless we have guest.” Castiel sighed as he took one of the candies and put it in his mouth. After what seemed like hours to Gabriel, Castiel finally spoke.

“These are very satisfactory for candy.” Castiel nodded towards Gabriel as he picked up his book again.

“Come on, Cassie! I need more than that.” Gabriel whined. Castiel put his book down again, and stared at brother.

“I believe they have a satisfactory taste. You get both the salty and sweet elements. The saltiness is not overwhelming, and the honey just fills your mouth when you bite into it. I believe it would be a good addition to our inventory.” Castiel explained to Gabriel. Castiel could see Gabriel light up as a smile spread across his brother’s face, at what he was saying. ‘I guess this was worth putting the book down.’ Castiel thought.

“Do you have a name yet, brother? Or did you not think that far ahead?” Castiel tilted his head a little to the left and asked.

“I was thinking something along the lines of “Chocolate Covered…” the bell over the door rang as Sam walked into the store “…Samshine.” Gabriel gasped out, oblivious to what he just said. He kept an eye on Sam walked around the store. It wasn’t until Castiel spoke that Gabriel snapped out of it.

“Gabriel… Chocolate Covered… Samshine?” Castiel questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

“Sunshine. I meant Sunshine!” Gabriel said in a raised voice that carried though the store. Gabriel immediately blushed as Sam looked up at him and started to walk over to the counter.

Gabriel was embarrassed, he just wanted to hide. Just when he was about to run into the back, Sam spoke.

“Hey Gabe, you okay?” Sam said, looking down at Gabriel, a worried look on his face over Gabriel’s raised voice. Before Gabriel could speak Castiel started.

“Hello, Sir. I apologize for my brother. He gets… overly excited over things.” Castiel explained while eyeing up the giant in front of him. Sam just kept looking at Gabriel, trying to tell if it was the truth. “I’m Castiel, is there something I can help you with?” Castiel continued, oblivious to where Sam was looking.

“Nice to meet you Castiel, I’m Sam.” Sam gave a halfhearted smile at Castiel, while glancing between the brothers. “I was hoping to get some of your guys’ yummy honey candies. Last time I was here, Gabe let me try some samples since that was all that was left. I’ve been dying to get some more.” Sam explained.

Castiel looked from Sam to Gabriel, and opened his mouth to say something before Gabriel cut him off.

“Cassie, there are a few little bags in the fridge labeled ‘Moose’. Could you bring them out?” Gabriel asked as he gave his brother a death glare. Castiel just looked between Gabriel and Sam again and nodded before going into the back.

“Gabe, really? Again with the Moose?” Sam asked with a smile. This just caused Gabriel to laugh.

“Don’t worry, Sam-I-am. I had to have a little fun until you came back. I mean, for someone who has been dying to get some more of my hot candy, it took you a while to make your way back in.” Gabriel made sure to put emphasis on the hot candy part, just for Sam. He smirked when he saw Sam’s cheeks start to turn slightly red.

“Sorry about that. School has been kicking my ass. I finally have a short break and thought I’d come taste what you have to offer.” Sam let slip out. Both Sam and Gabriel blushed at that one. There was an awkward silence, tension was starting to build.

Gabriel just got an idea and grabbed the plate of the candy he just had Castiel try before offering it to Sam.

“So I’m testing a new recipe. Chocolate covered honey, with sea salt sprinkled on top. You’ll love it.” Gabriel smiled before pushing the plate closer to Sam. Sam took one of them and eyed it before popping it into his mouth.

“Mmm! This tastes great, Gabe. Really! Do you think I could get some of these today?” Sam asked looking eager about it. To tell the truth, Gabriel was disappointed that Sam didn’t let out a moan like he did for the chocolate covered honeycomb. But he did seem more excited about this one. ‘Maybe this would be a great opening.' Gabriel thought before taking the plunge.

“I don’t know. They are a new recipe. They take a lot of work to make.” Gabriel saw Sam look down like he was disappointed. Gabriel took a deep breath and continued, “But! If you agree to go out for coffee with me some time, I think I could swing it.” Sam’s head snapped up, just as Castiel came out from the back, bags in hand.

Sam wasn’t sure how to react. Did he hear that right? Did Gabe ask him on a coffee date? Sam was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear what was going on around him.

“Castiel, could you ring Sam up, while I get something from the back?” Gabe needed to escape for a few minutes. He saw Sam shut down, and it made him feel horrible.

“Okay. Please hurry back, I want to get back to my book.” Castiel told his brother, before turning to the cash register.

Gabriel ran to the back. He put his hands on one of the tables and just leaned on it while trying to calm down. He didn’t understand why seeing Sam shut down like that upset him. He had been turned down before by plenty of people. He was a big flirt. But none of them made him feel like this. Gabriel shook his head. He’d apologize and make it up to Sam.

Gabriel quickly grabbed the rest of the candy he was experimenting with and bagged it up for Sam. He went back out front. He was only gone for a few minutes, but Sam seemed to be doing better. Castiel was reading his book while Sam was just standing there, looking around the store. Sam must have heard Gabriel come back, because his head shot towards Gabriel.

“Hey Gabe…” Sam started, his face showing signs of sadness. Gabriel didn’t want to hear it. Not with Castiel here.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that. Just forget it.” Gabriel interrupted. It seemed like Sam’s expression fell more, if that was possible. Gabriel just kept his face neutral. He was a master at masking his emotions these days. “These are for you, on the house.” Gabriel handed the bag to Sam.

Gabriel turned away from Sam, starting to go back to the kitchen when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Something inside of Gabriel lit up, as the hand turned him around and he saw it was Sam. Sam quickly removed his hand from Gabriel.

“Gabe, wait. Just…” Sam looked at Castiel reading his book then back at Gabriel. Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and put a folded up piece of paper in it. “Take this… Please…” Sam sighed out before dropping Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel’s head was spinning and he didn’t know what to do. He was getting light headed. The next thing Gabriel knew; he was hearing the bell over the door as Sam walked out.

Even though Gabriel still felt the lingering touches of that damn moose man, he didn’t want to read the note right now. He didn’t think he could handle the rejection. He shoved it into his pocket, and looked over at Castiel. Castiel was still engrossed in his book, not even paying attention. Gabriel felt a bit relieved that Castiel didn’t appear to have heard anything. Gabriel plastered a fake grin on, and slapped his brother’s shoulder.

“You finish reading, but I’m going to close early tonight. We both need to relax!” Gabriel said as he looked down at his brother. Castiel looked up at Gabriel and nodded.

“I’ll pick up some beer for us. You order the pizza. That sound good?” Castiel asked. Gabriel faked mock surprise.

“My little brother, doing a beer run? I’m so proud!” Gabriel wiped away a fake tear from his eye. Before Cas just stared at him. Castiel opened his mouth then closed it before getting up.

“Just close the store, I’ll be back in a bit.” Castiel moved past Gabriel and out the door, leaving Gabriel alone with his thoughts. Gabriel just shook his head, before putting the closed sign out and moving to get everything cleaned up.


	3. Fireball

Castiel knew that Gabriel was going to have a rough night based on what he overheard at the shop. He had stopped by a liquor store first to pick up something a bit stronger than beer for Gabriel. He got two of his favorites, Fireball Whiskey and Sweet Revenge.

Castiel walked into the closest gas station near the liquor store to pick up a few items. He had his hands full, heading towards the beer cooler when someone ran into him, knocking him to the ground with a loud thump. All the things in his arms dropping to the floor.

“Hey, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” a voice said from above. Castiel looked up to see a bulky man standing above him. The man had short brown hair, his facial features were sharp, and he had full lips. The man was staring down at him with piercing green eyes. Castiel didn’t know why, but this man’s face seemed very familiar. Castiel shook his head, trying to focus on what was going on.

“I believe so.” Castiel said with a bit of disdain in his voice. He started to push himself up when the stranger offered his hand. Castiel just glared at him as he got up on his own, not giving the guy a second glace. He started to pick up the items he dropped, examining them to make sure they survived the drop. He reached for the next thing as another hand touched his. Castiel yanked his hand back, as his head snapped up to the other person.

“I’m Dean, and I am sorry. Can I help you at all?” Dean asked with a concerned voice.

“I believe you have inconvenienced me enough, thank you.” Castiel just glared at Dean, finishing cleaning up the mess.

“Hey man, I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.” Dean explained, letting out a sigh and running a hand through his hair.

“Castiel. My name is Castiel.” Castiel said bluntly to the man. Castiel wasn’t sure if he wanted to bother with this Dean guy, but he did seem sincere with his apology. Castiel continued “I do apologize for my rude behavior. My mind is a bit preoccupied.”

“Hey man… Castiel. Don’t worry about it. I bumped into you.” Dean stated with a shrug. Castiel looked at Dean and then down at his own arms, full with the items he picked up.

“Um, Dean? If you are still willing to help with something, I need one more item. Do you think you could grab me one of those cases of beer?” Castiel motioned towards the cooler.

“Sure thing.” Dean smiled at Castiel. He grabbed one of the cases, and followed Castiel to the register.

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel said, with actual appreciation, while a small smile crept onto to lips. Dean was done checking out when he turned back to Castiel.

“No problemo.” Dean beamed at Castiel. He turned and walked to the nearby door, but turned back to Castiel and quickly said. “Hey, you should smile more. It’s looks good on you.” Castiel was a little shocked by what Dean just said. He didn’t normally get compliments unless it was from Gabriel.

“See you around, Cas.” Dean winked at Castiel before walking out the door of the gas station.

Castiel thought Dean was a strange man. Why did he wink at him? Castiel just didn’t understand. He did know two things about this meeting tonight. One, that Dean seemed nice, and two, he liked the name Cas. It wasn’t the annoying “Cassie” that Gabriel called him that he had just given up on correcting him on. Once Gabriel set his mind on something, he stuck with it. But this was just simply “Cas.” He might just use it. The cashier coughed loudly to get his attention, and he paid for this things. He needed to get back to Gabriel anyways.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel had just grabbed a piece of pizza from one of the boxes when Cas came through the door carrying several bags.

“Gabriel, do you think I could get a hand?” Cas asked as the door behind him slammed closed. Gabriel bit into the pizza, letting the rest hang out of his mouth and he shrugged. He walked over to Cas, grabbing a few of the bags and taking them to the kitchen, Cas following behind him. Gabriel hopped up onto the counter, and continued to eat his pizza as Cas unpacked the grocery bags.

“I got you something special while I was out” Cas disclosed.

“Oh? What did ya get me?” Gabriel asked eagerly as he jumped off the counter.

“It’s in the bag next to the pizza.” Cas divulged to his brother. Cas turned just in time to see Gabriel’s eyes light up as he pulled out the liquor from the bag.

“CASSIE! You are the best brother ever!” Gabriel exploded with happiness and he hugged Cas.

“Gabriel… I’m your only brother.” Cas responded with a smile.

“Still the best one I know.” Gabriel teased, pouring some of the Fireball into a glass. He took a sip and shuddered as it went down his throat, leaving a burning feeling behind. This is just what he needed tonight. Gabriel put a few pieces of pizza on a plate, then took them and the glass into the front room and set them on the coffee table. He returned only to get the 750ml bottle of whiskey before dropping himself onto the couch with a contented sigh.

It wasn’t long before Cas had joined Gabriel in the front room, with his own pizza and a beer. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating, drinking, and watching ‘The Fifth Element’. Cas didn’t want to ask his brother what was going on, he would ask tomorrow if Gabriel wasn’t feeling better.

Gabriel kept drinking long after the pizza was gone. Sometime during the movie he had laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder, and just stayed there. He wanted to feel the comfort of someone, and it didn’t seem to make Cas uncomfortable. Castiel wanted to comfort his brother, so he just smiled down at him. He really felt for Gabriel, but he didn’t know exactly why he was feeling like this. They just stayed like that late into the night.

“Hey, Gabriel. I have to get to bed,” Castiel muttered to his brother. Gabriel groaned and sat upright on the couch, trying his best to smile as Cas got up. Castiel looked down at his brother. Gabriel’s eyes were glossed over, and it was as if he was a million miles away. Cas reached down and hugged Gabriel before moving away from him to go to his room.

“Goodnight Gabriel. Take it easy, okay?” Castiel worriedly said.

“Yyyeah, I got iiiit. Ni-night Cashie.” Gabriel's slurred speech more than a bit noticeable. Castiel sighed and went to his room, leaving Gabriel alone on the couch.

Gabriel flipped through the channels and finally settled on Dr. Sexy MD. He wasn’t ready to go to bed yet, he didn’t want to focus on thinking. After the second episode, he went to pour more whiskey, but the bottle was empty.

‘Fucking hell!’ Gabriel thought. He had finished off a full fifth of Fireball Whiskey, and he was going to hurt like hell in the morning. It was another episode before he decided to finally go to bed.

Gabriel made his way towards his room, holding onto the walls for support as the world around him spun. He finally stumbled his way into his room, and plopped down onto his bed. He was feeling incredibly dizzy. He removed his socks, then his shirt. He pulled things out of his pockets and put them on the night stand. That is when he saw the folded up note. He took it into his hand and looked at it for a few minutes, debating on what to do with it.

A wave of sadness washed over him, and he didn’t know what compelled him to do so, but he crumpled up the note and threw it towards the door. He knew he didn’t want to get rejected by Sam. He had seen Sam shut down when he asked, and he just knew that was what the note was. He didn't know why he felt this way about Sam. Normally he was the type to have a bit a fun and move on. He longest relationship lasted a couple years, but that ended very badly. It seemed like that was centuries ago. There was just something about Sam; something that made him feel special just being around him.

Gabriel sighed and fell back into the bed. He looked up at the ceiling as he felt his face get cold. He touched his face and pulled his hand back to look at it. It was wet. He was crying? Gabriel didn’t even notice he started. But now that he knew, he couldn’t stop. He curled up, and just cried until the darkness consumed him and he blacked out.


	4. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! PLEASE READ:
> 
> Hey everyone,
> 
> I just wanted to let you know this chapter has some very sensitive topics in it, such as drug/alcohol abuse, and non-con. Now this will NOT be a normal thing, which is why I'm not tagging it as such. But I thought a warning would be good. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you mean you are pansexual?! What the fuck is pansexual?” a man yelled at Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t know what was going on; he couldn’t move. He was disorientated and dizzy. His eyes were blurry and he couldn’t focus on anything.

“I said I’m Pansexual. It means that I fall in love based on personality, rather than gender.” Exclaimed another voice. Gabriel knew this voice, it was familiar to him. He just couldn’t place it.

“You’re a fag? There is a faggot in my house?!” the older voice bellowed. Gabriel’s eyes were starting to focus; he could make out a larger male figure. Everything was still fuzzy.

“I’m not a fag, I’m your son!” the younger voice screamed back. It was coming back to Gabriel. That was his voice that was screaming, but he wasn’t speaking; it felt like it was someone else.

“I will not have a faggot in my house! It is against the bible!” the older voice raged. Gabriel’s vision became clearer. The man in front of him yelling, was his father, Chuck… Gabriel started to freak out. He couldn’t handle this… It was one of his worst memories. Gabriel tried to run, to leave, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move.

“Screw the bible. I’m your fucking son! I should be more important!” the younger voice of Gabriel screamed. Gabriel started crying, he knew what was coming. He didn’t want to be here for it. He struggled harder to run away, to do anything. This body wasn’t responding to him.

“How dare you speak of the bible and God like that?! I want your blaspheming butt out of my house before you corrupt the others!” Chuck roared, and threw the glass he was holding at the wall. Gabriel was full on crying now. He didn’t want to deal with this.

“Fuck you!” his voice screamed out. He tried to run through the tears, his legs wouldn’t move. He was about to give up when they started to move. ‘Yes, finally!’ Gabriel thought as they moved. The younger Gabriel started running, he was finally free. But Gabriel’s heart dropped when he realized when he was running upstairs.

‘No… Please God, no!’ Gabriel sobbed out in his mind. He couldn’t go through this.

The younger Gabriel was almost done packing when he heard the door open to his room. He knew who had just came into the room. He couldn’t stop what was happening, even if he wanted to badly.

“Brother… Why are you packing? Are you leaving?” A little voice sniffled out.

“Yes. Father kicked me out. You better leave before I corrupt you!” spat out the younger Gabriel.

“Please don’t leave me, Gabe!” the voice cried out. Gabriel just wanted to grab and hug his brother as tight he could.

“Get the fuck out Castiel! Leave me be!” the younger Gabriel yelled harshly. The younger Castiel ran from the room shrieking and crying as the younger Gabriel broke down, feeling regret. Gabriel finally lost it, he couldn’t handle this anymore. Before everything went black, he felt himself write a note through the tears and place it in Castiel’s favorite book, explaining everything and how to contact him, if he ever needed to.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The light blinded Gabriel. It was so bright in the darkness. He could feel himself waking up, but he wasn’t in his bed. He tried to move, but his body wouldn’t listen; he was still stuck in whatever this was. At least it wasn’t hurting Castiel anymore. Anything would be better than that. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a voice.

“Morning sleepy head,” whispered at Gabriel, feeling his forehead being kissed. “You have to get up, you’ll be late for work!” Gabriel’s eyes focused on the woman before him. ‘Kali…’ is all that could come to his mind. He had missed her so.

“Do we have to? I wanted today be about us. Let’s call in sick!” the words came out of Gabriel’s mouth like honey. He couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Don’t be a trickster, and get out of bed. I’m heading out, don’t forget we have that dinner tonight. Be ready by 7pm. Don’t be late, okay?” she purred at him, before kissing him on the lips. Oh, that sweet kiss. Gabriel longed for that kiss. It seemed like a distant memory. As quickly as it started, it was over.

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am!” Gabriel sarcastically replied. This was met with a pillow being thrown at him, and them both laughing as Kali left.

Gabriel’s day went by in a haze. He seemed to be going in and out of conciseness, his body running on autopilot. The next thing he knew, it was night and they were at a nice restaurant. They were seated right by the window and the view was breathtaking, almost as much as Kali. The stars were bright out that night, highlighting the red tablecloth and candles. This place seemed familiar but Gabriel pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He still wasn’t in control of his body, but he didn’t care. He was here with Kali again.

After they had dinner, Kali ordered caramel panna cotta and Gabriel ordered some tiramisu. When the orders arrived, Gabriel slowly ate his while smirking up at Kali. Kali was on her third or fourth bite when she saw something in her dessert. She pulled it out; a gorgeous ring with a blue diamond. Kali looked over at Gabriel to find he was on his knee.

“Kali… You are the light of my life… Will you marry me?” Gabriel sputtered out excitedly. He was crying.

“Yes, Gabe, YES!” Kali threw herself onto Gabriel, hugging and kissing him. After a few minutes they parted and Gabriel slipped the ring onto her finger. There was a huge round of applause around the restaurant as they looked around, blushing.

The next thing Gabriel knew, it was the next morning and he got a call. He couldn’t even open his eyes and just grabbed at the nightstand; knocking stuff off and onto the ground with a thud. He finally found his phone and answered it.

“Hello…?” He said groggily.

“Gabriel…” the voice on the other end sounded horse and strained.

“CASSY?!” Gabriel yelled, bolting upright in bed. “What do you need? What’s wrong?!”

“I need you to come and get me, now.” Castiel said in a broken, cracking voice. It was like Castiel had been crying for hours.

“I’m on my way!” Gabriel exclaimed as he hung up and pulled on his clothes. He woke up Kali, and explained what happened. Kali just gave him a kiss and told him to go get his brother. She’s be waiting here for both of them. She couldn’t wait to meet the Castiel that Gabriel raved about so much.

Gabriel blacked out and the next thing he knew he was driving Castiel back to his home with Kali in silence. Castiel had already told him about the fight with their father, and that’s all he needed to know.

They pulled onto the street that he lived on and it was filled with firetrucks, police, and an ambulance. His heart dropped when he saw it was his place. Gabriel slammed on the break, coming to an instant halt with a loud screeching. He threw the car into park and ran towards his house, only to be stopped by a police officer.

“I need to get in, I live there!” Gabriel yelled at the cop, trying to push past.

“I’m sorry sir, but you can’t go in there. You’ll die!” The cop bellowed loudly at Gabriel. Gabriel shook his head and looked around for Kali.

“Where is Kali? Where is my fiancée?!” Gabriel said, grabbing the cop’s shirt and shaking him. The cop looked away, not being able to make eye contact with Gabriel.

“KALI!” Gabriel cried out, pushing past the cop and running up to the house. Before he could get into the house he was tackled by two cops, and that last thing he could remember is looking up at the house in flames, and tears streaming down his eyes.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel woke up again, but he felt different, like he was a spirit floating over his body. He looked down and saw himself lying in the gutter on the side of a street. He remembered this part of his life; it was the darkest. It happened right after Kali had passed in the fire. He whimpered as he started to have a flashback on this time:

After he had got him and Castiel a place, he had started to drink heavily. He wanted to forget the pain of losing his fiancée. For a while alcohol was enough for him, until it stopped working. Memories of his time with Kali and the fire were coming back to him; he couldn’t handle it. Someone suggested that drugs would cure this, and he gladly accepted it.

Gabriel was finally free from the pain of his memories, and enjoying his life. Soon he needed more and more drugs to get through the day. That’s when the blackouts starting happening. He’d wake up in strange rooms, and not know how he got there. After a few weeks, after he was came out of a hotel room, someone had berated him for being so loud in there last night; that their kids heard it all. Gabriel couldn’t comprehend it.

A week later was the breaking point. He didn’t have enough money to get enough to score his daily fix when the dealer suggested they make a trade. He was so desperate he agreed. Gabriel and his dealer were getting intimate when Gabriel stopped. He told his dealer he changed his mind, and turned to leave. The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head and he blacked out. He woke up crying, with someone on top of him, having their way with him. He screamed out, and tried to get them off; but he was hit in the face and blacked out again.

When he woke up, he was in the gutter of some street with his clothes next to him in a pile. He called Castiel to pick him up. It was then and there he vowed to be better; to not put himself or Castiel through this again.

Gabriel shook his head in sadness and rage… He knew what just happened to his body. He held his legs to his chest and screamed out as his world faded into darkness for the final time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you are enjoying the story. I'm really sorry for this chapter. I know it has a lot of heavy content in it, but I thought it would be good to get it out now.
> 
> Don't forgive to give kudos and comments. They give me the drive to continue on!


	5. Fresh Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I'm sorry for the last chapter. Hopefully this one starts to make up for it!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions/ideas for the story, do comment and I'll think about them. :)

Castiel begrudgingly woke up early, knowing Gabriel wouldn’t be awake any time before noon. Even then he’d be nursing one hell of a hangover. Castiel sighed as he went to the kitchen to start making coffee. He couldn’t function well without caffeine, and Heaven help the poor souls that tried to talk to him before he had at least two cups.

Castiel looked around the room and saw the complete mess they left last night. He shook his head as he thought about Gabriel. Cas knew he fell hard when he started caring about someone, but he hadn’t seemed even slightly interested in anyone since Kali… Castiel shuddered at the thought. He didn’t know if he could handle Gabriel going off the deep end again.

Castiel was startled by a noise that came from Gabriel’s room. Cas couldn’t believe that Gabriel was up. He walked to the doorway to look in, finding that Gabriel was grunting and thrashing around in his bed. He was clearly having a nightmare. Castiel started to walk into the room, but stopped himself as he stepped on something that made a crinkling noise under his foot.

Castiel moved his foot and picked up what looked like a balled up piece of paper. He wondered why it was here and not in the trash. He started to straighten it out, and recognized it instantly. It was Sam’s note to Gabriel. Castiel was having a moral dilemma. He knew he shouldn’t read it, but what if Gabriel threw it away? Which based on it being crumpled up on the floor, it was a good chance that he would.

Castiel read the note, sighing. Gabriel really fucked up this time. He was about to put the note on Gabriel’s nightstand when he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the coffee maker beeping. Castiel rushed to get his sweet elixir, putting the note with his stuff on his desk in the living room. Castiel had at least two cups of his sweet elixir of life, the note was long forgotten by the time he got ready to open the shop for the day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Gabriel woke up in a bed of sweat. He bolted upright in bed, looking around to get a bearing on where he was. He groaned when the room started spinning. He was in his room above the candy store. He was home. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand, and saw it was already 10am. He groaned, Castiel had let him sleep after last night. What exactly happened, last night? His head throbbed painfully. That’s right, he had drank last night. He finished that whole bottle. He hadn’t done that since the days after Kali.

Gabriel sighed and went to grab his phone. Next to it was a glass of water and some pills. Gabriel smiled at them. Castiel was always looking out for him. He was supposed to be the older brother, but at least he had a great caring brother. Gabriel took the medication and pulled himself up. He needed to get out of the bed, it was soaked. He slowly walked to the bathroom, hoping a nice shower would help.

After almost falling in the shower Gabriel made his way to the kitchen. Gabriel was feeling a bit better and wanted to try to have a little oatmeal. He knew anything more would make him worse.

He had just finished eating his maple syrup oatmeal, and was relaxing when he heard a huge, blistering bang.

Gabriel rushed down the stairs and into the candy shop's kitchen, his hangover forgotten. He path was blocked by his brother who was sporting a rare look of fear clearly evident on his face.

“Castiel, move!” urged Gabriel. Castiel flinched at the use of his full name, but moved to the side silently.

Gabriel walked into his kitchen to see flash freezer had exploded. His heart dropped. The store hadn't been open for more than a month and this happens. He looked over at Cas and saw he was white as a sheet. Gabriel took a few deep breaths. He needed to be strong now, like his brother is normally for him.

Gabriel walked over to Cas and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently to comfort him.

“Hey Cassie, it's alright.” he said in a soothing voice. Cas looked at him, still unsure.

“But Gabriel…” Cas started looking down, but Gabriel pulled Cas’s head up by his chin.

“But Gabriel nothing.” Gabriel stated, while he released Cas’s chin and looked directly into his eyes. Gabriel smiled at his little brother. “This is what happens when I buy used!” Gabriel said before laughing. Castiel shoulders seemed to relax a bit at that.

“Now I know it wasn't your fault, Cassie. But I do need you help with something. Do you think you are up to helping?” Gabriel asked, gently. He knew just what Cas needed. Cas was all about order, and for some reason it helped him relax.

“What do you need brother?” Cas questioned tilting his head gently to the side. Gabriel smiled, he just piqued Castiel’s interest.

“I need you to look into getting a new flash freezer. I have money set aside in case this happened.” explained Gabriel. Castiel nodded, but hesitated.

“I would more than happy to do this task. But I am curious, why not you?” Castiel asked. Gabriel looked around the kitchen. Chocolate and batter were dripping down the walls to the ground with repeated plopping sounds. Gabriel turned back to Cas.

“As much as I would love to do that. I have to clean up this mess. Think of it as my punishment for last night.” Gabriel said with a wink.

“Gabriel. You don't need to punish yourself for that. Things happen.” Gabriel just brushed it off. He needed to do something to keep his mind busy.

“You are better at research. Plus, I have fresh meat coming in for an interview today!” Gabriel exclaimed. He loved picking on fresh meat. This is just what he needed. Plus, with this setback, they would need the help. Even if the newbie just got light duties.

And with that they both started off on their tasks. Castiel out on the floor researching while helping any customer that came in, and Gabriel in the back cleaning up the mess. He didn't want to make a bad impression on anyone, including a new hire.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The bell above the door rang and Castiel looked up from the computer behind the corner, rubbing his eyes. He noticed a young, brown haired kid walked in; all dressed in professional attire. The tie he was wearing hung way too low on him. Castiel couldn't help but smirk. This is the guy applying today? Gabriel was going to eat him alive.

The young man nervously walked up to the counter, Castiel didn't think the young man was that sure of what he was doing. When he got closer, Cas saw that the young man's tie had Star Trek symbols on it. Castiel rolled his eyes. That would score points with Gabriel. His brother was a huge geek.

“Can I help you?” Castiel asked, eyeing the young man.

“Um, yes'sir. My name is Samandriel. I'm here for my interview with Mr. Gabriel.” The young man stated in a clear voice. Castiel thought he might have stuttered, based on his body language when he came in.

“He’s in the back, I’ll see if he’s ready for you. Please wait here.” Castiel said, giving him a look over once more before going to into the back. Castiel looked around, he didn’t see Gabriel but he saw a clean kitchen.

“Gabriel! Your applicant is here.” Castiel hollered. He didn’t hear Gabriel go upstairs, so he had to be somewhere in the back.

“Okay, Cassie! I’m finishing up in here. I’ll be out in a minute!” Gabriel yelled back. Castiel went back out front, and Gabriel sighed. He looked down at himself to see that he was a complete mess. He was covered in chocolate smears, batter in his hair, and flour all over himself. He looked in the mirror before going out onto the store floor. He laughed, he was a total mess. But at least he was a hot mess. He winked at himself in the mirror before walking out into the shop area.

“Hello! I’m Gabriel, you must be Samandriel?” Gabriel introduced himself and raised an eyebrow at person before him. He sounded young on the phone, but the person in front of him was just a young kid, to him at least. The kid couldn’t be more than 18, he had brown hair, and was lanky. His clothing was obviously too big for him, as it was hanging in places. Gabriel shook his head.

“Yes sir! But you can call me Alfie.” Alfie stated quickly. Gabriel reached his hand out to offer a shake, even with it still completely covered in flour. Alfie grabbed Gabriel’s hand and shook it vigorously. Gabriel smiled at Alfie. He had passed his first test. The kid didn’t even look twice about getting dirty.

Now that Alfie was closer to him, he noticed his eyes had a dark blue color. They sparkled just like Castiel’s. Gabriel released the hand and looked down at his tie, then smirked.

“So a Star Trek tie? A gift or part of the fandom?” Gabriel stared down at the boy with a smirk. Alfie stood at 5’7” to Gabriel’s 5’8”. He liked feeling tall for a change, even if it was to someone younger.

“Part of the fandom, sir. Live long and prosper.” Alfie smiled and gave the Vulcan salute. Castiel rolled his eyes, when he noticed Gabriel lighting up. ‘Geeks of a feather, flock together’ Castiel thought, stifling a chuckle.

“Good, very good! Come to the back with me. We got things to talk about.” Gabriel patted Alfie on the back, getting flour hand prints on his suit jacket. He pushed him towards the kitchen area, where his office was just off to the side of.

Castiel went back to researching the new flash freezer as Gabriel interviewed Alfie. The day wore on, and both of their moods had improved. They even had a new little helper that Gabriel could geek around with, while teaching him the ropes. Gabriel dismissed Alfie, and told him to come back tomorrow for training.

Gabriel closed up the shop, and turned towards Castiel, who was still on the computer. Gabriel just shook his head.

“Times up, Cassie!” Castiel looked up at Gabriel, and tilted his head to the side, confused. “The research will still be there tomorrow. Let’s go for the night.” Castiel looked towards to the door, and noticed it was night out. Last he noticed it was still day time. He turned back towards Gabriel and nodded.

They had a nice dinner together and both turned in early. It had been a long stressful day, and sleep came quickly to both of them. The events of the previous day forgotten as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Brother's Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter, as a thank you, it's extra long!  
> I'm working hard on future chapters. <3 I hope you all stay tunes and don't forget to leave some feedback.

Sam sighed, his shoes clicking against the concrete sidewalk. He had frozen up at the candy store when Gabriel asked him out. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help it. Sam had a couple relationships with a couple guys before. In high school he had experimented with a boy a couple of times. It turned out badly when his father, John, walked in on them.

 

_Sam and Brady both had their shirts off, kissing, hands roaming over each other. Things were getting heavier when a booming voice erupted in the room out of nowhere._

_“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” John yelled at the boys, rage burning in his eyes. Sam and Brady both jumped up from the bed._

_“N-n-nothing!” Sam stammered out. Both boys were visibly shaken and scared._

_“THIS DOESN’T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!” John screamed as he stomped over to boys. He looked at them with disgust._

_“YOU ARE JUST FUCKING FAGGOTS!” John raged at them. Brady wanted to run to the safety of his home. He started to move around John. He was going to leave. Mr. Winchester wasn’t his father; he didn’t need to be here._

_“B-bye, S-s-sam.” Brady stammered out as he was almost around John._

_“WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, YOU FUCKING FAIRY?” John yelled as he turned towards Brady. Brady flinched as John got into his face. “YOU ARE NOT LEAVING HERE YET.” John snarled at him._

_“Y-y-you are n-not my f-f-father!” Brady stammered out, inching towards the door._

_“I WOULDN’T WANT A FAG FOR A KID ETHER!” John snapped at him, and slapped him hard across the face. Brady fell to the floor, and stared up at the man in shock, tears starting to form in his eyes._

_“DAD!” Sam yelled, but John didn’t respond. He started kicking Brady in the stomach. Brady was crying out in pain. Sam ran in front of his father to stop him from hurting Brady._

_“STOP DAD! PLEASE!” Sam pleaded out while crying. He didn’t expect what happened next. Sam heard a crunch as his father’s fist connected with his nose, and sent him flying. Sam was full blown crying with his nose bleeding profusely._

_John went back to beating on Brady. Kicking him in his side, stomach, and crotch. He even stomped on his face a couple times. All the while he was calling Brady horrible names, and making sickening comments. Sam was so scared. He couldn’t hear anything from Brady expect the occasional whimper when he was kicked. Sam couldn’t do anything, he felt so weak. He wished Dean was here._

_Sam heard the door slam and Dean announce he was back with lunch. This was his chance, he had to help._

_“DE! HELP, DE!” Sam screamed out. His father seemed oblivious to Sam. Sam knew using De would get Dean’s attention ASAP. He only did that when things were extremely bad, or when he needed comfort._

_“SAMMY!” Dean worriedly yelled. He heard Dean drop something, making several thumps as it hit the ground when Dean started running. Dean got to the door and just looked at him._

_Dean gasped out as he saw his Sammy on the ground and bloody. He turned and saw his dad beating the hell out of Sammy’s friend. ‘What the hell happened?’ Dean thought. He ran in and shook his father’s side. John didn’t even notice, and kept kicking Brady. Dean got in front of him and pushed him back. That finally registered to John._

_“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, BOY?!” John asked accusingly, through his teeth. This pissed Dean off so much more. His father was going to kill this boy. Worst of all, his father didn’t CARE if he killed this boy._

_“Fuck dad, you are going to kill the boy! We don’t need this. Go, I’ll clean this up.” Dean said as he motioned towards the boy. John scoffed, and started walking off._

_“I’m going to the bar.” John said before grumbling about the “Disgusting fags…” and “Bunch of sick freaks…”_

_Dean checked Brady for a pulse. It was faint but steady. He had to get him to the hospital. Sam had crawled over to Brady and was crying. He kept apologizing to him, saying that it was his fault._

_“Sammy, we've got to get him to the hospital, now.” Sam nodded and helped his brother get Brady in the back of their old beat up junker. They got to the hospital, Sam kissed the top of Brady’s head, and told him 'Goodbye'. They dropped him off at the front of the hospital, and peeled out of there quickly._

_Dean and Sam arrived home and started packing. They knew they had to get out of there. Sam didn’t want to leave Brady, but Dean explained it was for the best. Brady would be safer without them there. The pair left and went to Uncle Bobby’s._

 

Sam was pulled from his thoughts by a loud honking. He jumped back as a car sped by him, his face getting hit with the blast of air that followed. Sam slapped his face a bit to snap out of his thoughts. He needed to be focused. He couldn’t just be walking out into the street like that.

Sam walked back to his house, dropping his keys on the table by the door with a clank. Without focusing on what he was doing he went and got a beer and opened it. He plopped down onto his couch with a poof. He slipped his shoes off, and sipped his beer. It had been a long day and his feet were howling like a pack of wolves.

Sam turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. There wasn’t anything on so he just settled for Dr. Sexy, which he knew was Dean’s favorite show. Even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep right there on the couch.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sam woke up with light streaming down on his face. He looked around, dazed and confused. What happened? And why did he hurt. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He winced at the pain in his back. He realized he must have fallen asleep on his couch. He got up to make some coffee. He knew he’d need it today. He groaned, thinking about how his finals started this week.

Sam was sipping his coffee when his phone went off. It took him a minute to register what it was, then he rushed to his phone.

“Hello?” Sam said into the phone, slightly out of breath.

“Sammy? You okay?” Dean asked on the other end. Sam let out a disappointed sigh.

“I’m fine, Dean. Just getting ready to start finals this week.” Sam explained it off before continuing “So what do you need?”

“I was just checking to see if you still needed help for finals.” Sam face palmed. He completely forgot Dean offered to help him out with dinners and stuff during finals. He was always a lost cause during these times. He frequently forgot to eat and sleep, working until he passed out.

“Yeah, Dean. That would be best. Just talk to Bobby and make sure you can get the time off.” Sam explained, as he walked around the apartment.

“Sure Sammy, you know I always have your back. See you tonight after class.” Dean said in a sincere voice.

“Thanks, De. See you tonight.” Sam smiled after hanging up. He had the best brother ever. They didn’t get along all the time, but they were always tight. No matter what happened, Dean was super protective of him.

Sam cleaned up the apartment for Dean, since he’d be around a lot more for the next two weeks. He quickly showered, and looked at the clock. He was going to be late if he didn’t hurry. He quickly got his backpack together, and ran out the door. Sam luckily made it to class with a few minutes to spare. The classes were boring, but he knew the material. Sam kept checking his phone, as if he was expecting something. The day went by in a blur.

After class, he went home. Dean was already there, with food on the table. Sam put his keys on the table and slipped his shoes off.

“Dean, I’m home!” Sam hollered into the apartment. He put his backpack next to the desk as Dean came out from his temporary room.

“Yo Sammy. Dinner is done, I was just waiting for you. Let’s eat!” Dean exclaimed excitedly.

Sam thought dinner was good. His brother was a surprisingly good cook. Probably from all the times Dean had to cook for him when they traveled with their dad. After dinner, Sam cleaned the dishes before excusing himself to go work on his homework and study.

It was a little before midnight when Dean told him to put everything up and go to bed or he’d make him go to bed. Sam just chuckled at Dean before responding, in a tired voice “Okay, De.”

Sam turned off the light, yawned, then curled up in his bed. It wasn’t long before his mind started to drift from school, to Dean, then to the handsome, golden haired candy angel. Sam blushed just thinking about him. It wasn’t long before Sam drifted off into sleep, his head and heart filled with desires of Gabe.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The week seemed to go by in a flash. Sam and Dean had a routine going. Dean would make food for Sam to have through the day, and Sam would focus on his studies. Every other day they would watch a movie together, sitting together on the couch.

It had been a week, and he noticed something different about Sam. Something was bothering him. He kept looking at his phone and either sighing, or just wearing a frown. Dean wanted to ask, but right now wasn’t the best time. He would wait until Sam was done with his major finals, and then he’d bring it up to him.

It wasn’t long before finals were finally over. A total of two weeks, and Sam looked horrible. Dean planned a big night at home for them, knowing Sam would want to just take a break from everything and everyone. Sam needed to de-stress. Plus, if everything went well, he’d figure out what had been bothering him.

They were eating Chinese food, while watching one of Sam’s favorite shows, Game of Thrones. Sam always complains about the differences between the books and the show. _‘He’s such a dork’_ thought Dean with a smile.

Sam’s phone went off, and Sam grabbed it. He sighed deeply when he read the message, and tossed his phone back onto the table. He slouched back onto the couch and started shoving lo mien into his face. Seeing this, Dean finally had enough of it.

“Okay Sammy, what is going on?” Dean asked bluntly. He was worried about his little brother. He needed to know what was going on.

“What are you talking about?” Sam looked at Dean with a confused expression plastered across his face.

“You know what I’m talking about. You have been looking at your phone for two weeks and sighing.” Dean explained. Sam’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at his phone. “Please tell me what’s going on, Sammy.” Dean continued. Sam looked between the phone and Dean a few times debating on telling him or not. He took a deep breath, he knew Dean would understand.

“Well… A guy asked me out two weeks ago, and I froze up on him… Cause, you know, dad and Azazel.” Sam said looking to the floor, starting to sob a little. Dean sighed and pulled Sam into an awkward hug due to Sam being taller. He didn’t want to let his brother go.

“It’s okay, Sammy. They can’t hurt you anymore, I’ve got you.” Dean whispered to his brother gently. Sam was sobbing as he clung to Dean. Dean continued “When you are ready, do you wanna tell me the rest of what is going on, and why you keep looking at your phone.”

Sam nodded into Dean’s chest. It took a few minutes but when Sam finally calmed down, he pulled away from Dean. Sam wiped his eyes, and looked at Dean.

“When I froze up, he went to the back of his shop… He seemed upset…” Sam explained and Dean looked at him with anger in his eyes.

“He got upset because you turned him down?!” Dean asked with his voice raised. Sam shook his head.

“De, no…” Sam started. With that Dean deflated, and gave Sam the go ahead to continue.

“He just seemed upset because I froze up. When he came out, he told me to forget what happened. That it was no big deal. He seemed to think I didn’t what anything to do with him…” Sam explained in a broken voice. Dean just wanted to reach over and hold his Sammy again, but he knew Sam needed to get this out or else it would fester more.

“…I wrote down my number on a piece of paper, and forcibly put it in his hand when he wouldn’t listen to me…” Sam whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear. Dean completely understood now. Sam was expecting this guy to text or call, but he hadn’t yet. Dean just nodded knowingly at Sam.

“So you were expecting him to contact you?” Dean asked, gently. He was treading on thin ice. Sam hadn’t liked someone in a long while, not since he lost Jess a while back. Sam nodded at his brother, trying not to look at him.

“Understandable. Will you tell me about him, Sammy?” Dean asked, smiling at his brother. Sam started to think about Gabe and looked up at Dean, smiling slightly.

Sam spent the next half an hour or so just talking about Gabe. Sam explained how they met, what Gabe seemed to be like. How just the thought of Gabe seemed to make Sam smile. Gabe’s beautiful eyes that looked like sunlight shining through a glass of whiskey.

Dean was excited that Sam lit up while talking about this Gabe guy. He knew he’d have to do something though. He wanted his Sammy to be this happy all the time. It was rare to see him like this, and if he could do something to make him light up like this, he would. That’s when he came up with an idea. Dean nodded at Sam until he was done, waiting silently to share his idea.

“So, Gabe owns that new candy store?” Dean asked, and Sam nodded. Dean continued “That’s good, I have a feeling I’m gonna be craving some candy tomorrow.” He said with a smirk. Sam stared at him for a few moments, at a loss for words.

“No! Just… No…” Sam exclaimed, starting to freak out. Dean put his arm around his brother and hugged him.

“Just remember, I can go with or without you tomorrow. Now you should get some sleep. You have a lot to think about. Just don’t think about the worst possibility. Something might have happened to the number.” Sam nodded at Dean’s words as he cleaned up his mess and went to his room.

Sam laid in bed, thinking about Gabe and the possibility of seeing him tomorrow. He was extremely nervous, what if Gabe didn’t want to see him? He hadn’t contacted him in two weeks, so maybe that was Gabe telling him something. But at the same time maybe Dean was right, that something did happen to the paper with the number on it. Sam did want to see Gabe and his beautiful smile. Sam just kept replaying all these thoughts in his head as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Sweet & Salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I want to apologize for not updating in a few months. I'm going to try harder to get more content out. Hopefully this longer chapter will give you a bit to enjoy.
> 
> Like always, don't forget to comment if you enjoy it! I will take suggestions on where to go in the future. :)

Dean got up before Sam this morning. He knew it was going to be important, and that Sam might try to chicken out of it, so he got up extra early. He knew Sam would sleep in today since it was the first day after finals and he could finally relax.

Dean started fixing them both some breakfast. He made himself some eggs and bacon. Dean kept stealing pieces of bacon as they cooked, eating them happily. After he plated his own food, he got an idea for Sammy’s. Dean grinned as he made it just right and placed it on the table.

Dean walked into Sam's room and stared down at his Sammy. Dean couldn't help but smile at the peaceful sleeping giant.

“Wakie Wakie, eggs and baccie, Sammy!” Dean said loudly as he shook Sam. Sam responded by grunting and swinging one of his long arms at Dean. Dean jumped back just in time to dodge Sam. He had done this enough that most of the time Sam didn't connect with him.

“Well. If that's how you feel, I'll just go eat our breakfast and go see Gabe on my own.” Dean let it take a moment for Sam to realize what he said.

Sam's eyes flew open and he bolted upright in bed, staring at Dean. Dean just stood there smirking down at this brother. Sam glared at his brother as he began to get up.

“Shut up and go eat your breakfast, Jerk.” Sam said playfully at his brother.

“Hurry up or yours will get cold, Bitch.” Dean smiled at his brother and patted him on the back before leaving the room.

Sam quickly showered, and went to his closet to pick out something to wear. He looked at his clothes and realized that he had way too much flannel. He wanted to wear something nice, but he didn’t know what. He was in deep thought when Dean came back into the room.

“Hey Princess, let’s get a move on. You still need to eat, and I’m not waiting all day. Wear the “I am Enough” hoodie you seem to love so much.” Dean told Sam before walking back out.

Sam threw on a pair of nice jeans and his “I am Enough” hoodie that featured a star in a heart colored in rainbow. It was from a campaign that one of his favorite actors, Jared Paladecki, did. He had liked the actor ever since he saw him on Gilmore Girls.

Sam walked into the dining room and Dean told him to sit at the table. Dean brought over Sam’s breakfast. It was a bowl of porridge, featuring strawberry eyes and a bacon strip mouth.

“Look, you get porridge, and it’s happy to see you.” Dean grinned at Sam, as he took the bowl.

“Whatever, Mushu.” Sam said before he started to dig into his breakfast. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

After breakfast Sam washed the dishes, as Dean made a list of the places they needed to go today. Sam normally took care of the errands, but since they both had the day off, he figured they could do it together. ‘After all the errands, we can stop by Hot Piece of Candy for a treat… For both of us.’ Dean thought chuckling to himself.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

After all the errands were done Sam and Dean walked into the shop with Sam trailing shyly behind Dean. Dean’s eyes bulged out of his head. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

“Sammy, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven!” Dean gaped in amazement at the shop. Sure, he had seen other candy stores before, but this one had some of everything, and frankly it was just overwhelming. Dean was standing there for what seemed like several minutes until Sam nudged him.

“Dean, behave…” Sam said warningly as he scanned the store. That’s when he noticed a young man come from the back of the store.

“Hi there! How can I help you?” Alfie said in a cheery voice, looking at the customers.

Sam just stared at this stranger in the shop. Sure, he had only been here a few times, but he had never heard of another employee. Dean stopped looking around for a moment and looked from Sam to the boy.

“Yes, do you think you can get your boss for us? It’s a bit important.” Dean asked, much to Sam’s horror.

“S-sure thing, s-sir! He’s a bit busy in the back, but I’ll tell him to come out ASAP!” Alfie said quickly before rushing to the back.

“Dean, you just scared the poor boy.” Sam explained, shaking his head at Dean.

Dean just shrugged and started filling up baggies of his favorite candy. Dean had just put a gummy worm in his mouth when he heard a familiar voice.

“You know, you should pay for that before eating them.” Cas said in a monotone voice.

Dean just gaped at him, the gummy worm hanging out from his mouth.

“It’s good to see you again, barring you don’t run into me this time.” Castiel quipped at Dean.

Sam looked between Cas and Dean, looking utterly confused.

“Hey, pretty boy, I apologized after all!” Dean retorted back at Cas.

“Dean… How do you know Gabe’s brother Cas?” Sam threw the pointed question at his brother, starting him dead in the eyes.

Alfie was looking just as confused as Sam was.

“You're Gabe’s brother?” Dean said, sizing up Castiel. “Very interesting.” Dean whispered to himself, as a look came over his face. This look could only described as someone challenging him.

“Yes, Dean. Gabriel is my brother. It seems you know Sam, here, pretty well.” Cas’ voice was flat and monotone.

In the background Sam kept repeating Gabe’s full name over and over again to himself. He couldn’t help but blush at it. Of course, Gabriel had been his favorite angel growing up. Go figure.

“Gabriel, huh…” Dean was cut off by the harsh look coming from Sam. Dean shook his head, he didn’t want to upset Sammy today. He was still fragile after all.

“Yeah, Sammy here is my little brother. Seems like we both have bothers the other didn’t know about.” Dean smirked at the patented bitch face he was getting from Sam, as Cas nodded.

“That seems to be the case, Dean.” The tone of Castiel’s voice had gotten slightly better. It was less cold now.

“So, I’m going to look at some candy. Sammy here has something to ask you, Cas.” Dean stated before turning away from Cas and the bitch face Sam was giving him, and going to find more candy.

“I’ll help him!” Alfie eagerly stated, following Dean to the other side of the store.

“Yes, Sam?” Cas stared at Sam with his soul piercing blue eyes.

“Um… I was just…” Sam stammered, blushing for being put on the spot like this.

“What is it Sam?” Cas asked, tilting his head slightly to the side, a confused expression clear as day on his face.

“It’s just…” Sam looked down at the ground before continuing. “Is Gabe doing… okay?” Sam blushed asking, peeking up through his long hair.

“Gabriel is fine. Why do you ask?” Cas questioned back, with his head still tilted to the side in confusion.

Sam frowned and started to fidget with the ties on his hoodie. Castiel noticed Sam’s reaction, and he tried to wrack his brain for a reason. It was then that the reason hit him like a semi truck.

“The note…” Castiel barely whispered. Sam’s head shot up. Sam stared into Cas’s deep blue eyes.

“Yeah… Did… did Gabe tell you about it?” Sam asked softly as he continued to fidget.

“No.” Stated Castiel firmly. There was a slightly awkward silence before he continued. “There was a misunderstanding. I found your note and put it up until he was in a better frame of mind.” Castiel explained.

Sam let out a sign of relief. ‘Gabriel didn’t reject him. It was just a misunderstanding. But, if Cas was going to give it to him when he was in a better state of mind, why hadn’t he heard from him? Is Gabriel not doing better or is he just not interested in him? Castiel did say Gabriel was doing fine.’ Sam’s brain was going a mile a minute.

Sam’s intense internal battle was interrupted by a loud noise behind him, probably Dean getting candy. He tuned back into reality to hear Castiel explaining something.

“…put it in my desk. I seemed to have forgotten about it. I deeply apologize for this error, Sam.”

Ah, the note. That’s what Cas was explaining.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. It was a mistake. You didn’t do it purposefully.” Sam said as his heart skipped a beat. There was still hope, even if it was small.

“Still Sam, I am sorry. He WILL get the note tonight. I will make sure of it. You have my word.” Cas nodded towards Sam, his serious face had already returned.

Their talk was interrupted by Alfie laughing loudly. Sam and Cas both turn to see Alfie lightly patting Dean’s shoulder as they walked towards them. Dean was practically beaming.

“SAMMY! I like this one, he thinks I’m funny!” Dean said excitedly, grinning at Sam. Alfie just blushed and took Dean’s bags of candy up to the register.

“Dean, nobody thinks you are funny.” Sam shook his head as a small smile formed on his face.

“Shut up, Bitch. Everyone thinks I’m funny!” Dean stated grumpily. He reached into one of his bags of candy and threw a gummy at Sam.

“Yeah, funny as a rock, Jerk.” Sam tossed back, chuckling at his brother.

As Sam and Dean were playfully bickering, Cas took this as an opportunity to follow Alfie to the counter.

“Samandriel…” Castiel growled lightly, as he put a hand on Alfie’s shoulder. Alfie bristled at the touch and the tone Castiel had.

“I will take care of Dean. Go clean the kitchen floor or something.” Castiel told Alfie flatly.

“Y-y-yes sir!” Alfie stuttered out as he rushed into the back.

“Aww, Cas. Where did Alfie go?” Dean pouted at Castiel.

“Alfie, had to go clean a miss in the kitchen. But, I can help you Dean.” Castiel smiled shyly at him.

“Alright. I guess if he’s busy… You can help me, Cas.” Dean said with a wink.

Castiel just nodded and started to ring up Dean’s candy. Cas turned his attention to Sam. He needed to get his thoughts off the cocky guy in front of him, it just felt strange.

“Since we are almost done, Sam. I just wanted to make it clear that Gabriel will get the note tonight. Count on it.” Castiel said with a smile directed at Sam. Sam could see that smile was filled with traces of guilt.

“Thanks for the help, Cas.” Sam offered a small smile, and nod, hoping to take some of Castiel’s guilt away.

Castiel visibly relaxed a bit and rang up the last piece of candy for Dean. Dean paid for his order, with no small talk. As Castiel handed over the bags to Dean, their hands brushed each other. Castiel quickly withdrew his hand, it felt like his hand just been burnt.

Dean just chuckled at Cas. He dug threw his bag and found his prize, a single type of candy. He had only bought two of them, on the suggestion of Alfie for being Cas’s favorite. Dean placed one on the counter and stared into Cas’s eyes.

“This is for you, sweetness.” Dean said as he winked again at Cas.

Sam let out a groan and sighed. He started pulling Dean towards the door. Sam pulled the door open, and the bell made a loud jingle that rang threw the shop. Sam was pulling Dean out of the shop by his arm, when Dean made one last statement.

“Hey sweetness, that blush looks good on you.” Dean got out right before the door slammed on him.

Castiel was confused. He wasn’t blushing. He turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He was let out a little gasp as he touched his face. He was really blushing. But WHY was he blushing? Couldn’t it be that cocky, handsome Dean? Castiel shook his head. It was impossible, he wasn’t attracted to anyone. Not even through all his years in college. So why now? And why this freckled assbutt?

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen. He sighed and put his thoughts to the side as he went in to check on Alfie. Crap… He had to apologize to Alfie for his behavior. Damn that Dean and his influence on him.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Come on, Sammy. Let me go!” Dean whined as he was dragged into the parking lot.

“Dammit Dean!” Sam raised his voice at his brother.

He was shaking. Dean laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm Sam down. It seemed to work a little bit.

“What Sammy? What did I do?” Dean looked at Sam with a mixture of confusion and worry.

“It’s just…” Sam paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m worried about Gabe, and trying not to stress. What do you do? You flirt with Cas! Now don’t get me wrong, that would be fine under normal circumstances. But right now, and right in front of me?” Sam blurted out, like verbal diarrhea. Sam sighed and ran his hand threw his hair.

Dean just grabbed his brother and hugged him close.

“I’m sorry, Sammy. I didn’t think.” Dean whispered into his Sammy’s ear.

Sam just hugged Dean tightly, trying not to break down. After a few minutes Dean broke the hug.

“Okay, that’s enough of the public chick flick moments. Get in the car, bitch” Dean said smiling at his brother.

“Whatever, Jerk.” Sam just chuckled as he got into the car.


	8. Wonderland

The day wore on and Castiel had explained himself to Alfie and apologized. Alfie was completely embarrassed; as flirting with Dean was not his intention. Things between them were much better by closing time.

Castiel had sent Alfie home for the day and was starting to worry about Gabriel. Cas had gotten a few texts from him, but they were vague.

Castiel locked up the shop and headed upstairs. He had just gotten his shoes off and didn’t even turn on the lights before he walked towards the kitchen for something to eat.

“SUPRRISE!” Gabriel yelled as he popped out from behind the counter with an amazing looking cake.

Cas stumbled backward and yelped as he fell back onto his ass. Gabriel just laughed down at his brother as he put the cake down and offered a hand to him.

“Gabriel? Why did you do that!?” Castiel asked heatedly. Cas ignored Gabriel’s hand and pushed himself up from the floor on his own.

“Cassie… Really?” Gabriel shook his head and gestured to the cake. “Forget any birthdays, little bro?” Gabriel tossed at Cas.

Castiel looked at the cake and was still confused when Gabriel turned on the lights. It finally dawned on him. It was HIS birthday. With everything going on, he completely forgot! Cas just face palmed.

With that Gabriel just chuckled at his brother and hugged him.

“Happy Birthday, Cassie!”

Castiel offered a small smile to his brother and hugged him tight. This was so like Gabriel, making a holiday he dreaded into something special. They parted from the hug and Gabriel looked at the cake then back at Castiel.

“While you cut up the cake, I need to go get something.” Gabriel stated before scooting off. “Also, don’t skimp on my piece!” Gabe shouted from the other room.

Castiel shook his head at his brother. He got the plates and started cutting up his cake. It looked like honey-lemon cake. He got himself a normal sized piece, and Gabriel a heaping piece. Gabriel always had a sweet tooth that Castiel never understood.

Several loud thuds shook the apartment like a tiny earthquake, causing things to jiggle around. Castiel’s head immediately shot up.

“Gabriel?” Castiel called, worry evident in his voice.

“I’m fine, Cassie. I just dropped a few bowling balls.” Gabe said in a soothing voice as he emerged from his bedroom with a neatly wrapped gift.

“Gabriel… You didn’t need to get me anything.” Castiel said in low whisper. No one had ever really celebrated his birthday other than Gabriel, and that had been many, many years ago.

“Psh! Don’t even, Cassie! Now open the gift, while I have my first piece of cake.” Gabriel said while grabbing the plate with the biggest piece.

Castiel stared at the bag for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the humming of the refrigerator, and the moaning of Gabriel as he ate his piece of cake.

“One of my best, if I do say so myself. Like sex on a field of flowers.” Gabriel mused to his brother.

Castiel shook his head. He opened the bag gently, as it seemed like Gabriel had taken a lot of time to personalize it. When he finally got it open he pulled out a wrapped present. Castiel looked up at his brother, who seemed to be on his second piece of cake, with an annoyed glace. Just for Gabriel to make a motion urging him to continue to open it.

Castiel flipped the package over. It was a familiar feeling object. It was a hard, rectangular object.

‘Gabriel got me a book. How thoughtful of him. Hopefully not something I already have.’ Castiel thought to himself.

Gently opening the wrapping and removed it from the book. He flipped it over. Castiel could feel his jaw drop. It was an old book, but almost mint condition. It wasn't a remake, it could tell by the look of it, and the smell. He didn’t even need to open it. Castiel looked up at Gabriel, starry eyed and mouth still agape.

“Close your mouth, Cassie. You’re letting flies get in.” Gabriel laughed at his brother. Castiel closed his mouth but kept looking between his brother and the book.

“Gabriel… How did you afford this book?” Castiel questioned, his eyes narrowing at his brother.

“Cassie, it’s just a book. Don’t fret over it.” Gabriel smiled at his brother.

“Just a book? GABRIEL! This book is Lewis Carroll’s “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland” and it was illustrated by Salvador Dali himself! There were only 2,500 copies ever made. Just in 2014 one went for $20,000. How. Did. You. Afford. This. Book.?” Castiel was seething. He wasn’t ungrateful, but his brother didn’t have much money. He shouldn’t be buying him gifts that are so much when he just opened up the shop.

Gabriel sighed at his brother. Leave it to Cas to know all about the book. Guess he’ll just have to explain.

“Cassie, don’t worry about it. I traded services for the book. I got it as payment for helping a friend locate “The Canterbury Tales.” “ Gabriel sighed again and rubbed his stomach, he was good and full on the cake.

Castiel relaxed at this. His brother did get work sometimes locating rare items. He had connections all over.

“I am sorry, Gabriel. I should have known,” Castiel looked at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

“It’s okay, Cassie. I should have explained before you opened it,” Gabriel patted his brother on the back.

“I can make it up to you,” Castiel said matter of factly, as he walked towards his desk.

“Nah, Cassie. You don’t need to,” Gabriel stated.

Castiel finally found the note in desk. He walked over to Gabriel and placed it in his hand. Gabriel looked down on it, then back at his brother. He didn’t want to read it.

“Gabriel, read it. Trust me, please.” Castiel hugged his shocked brother then went to his room.

Gabriel put the note down, and paced the kitchen and dining room. He didn’t want to feel like crap again from rejection, but Cassie wouldn’t want him hurt. Gabriel bit his lip and he put up the cake and started cleaning up from the party. He left the one piece on the plate for Cas in case he changed his mind, but he still covered it.

After the kitchen was finished, he had nothing else to do. It was just him and the note. He took the note to his room as it was getting late. He kept staring at it, and finally gave in. Gabriel’s breath was taken away like being hit by a truck, as he read the note. All it read was “Text me. XXX-XXX-XXXX”

Gabriel couldn’t help but smile. Sam wanted him to text. Gabriel threw his head into his pillow. He blew it completely out of proportion. Did Sam want to see him? He hadn’t seen him around the shop. But why would Cas give him the note today? Maybe Sam came around… What did he have to lose? He grabbed his phone, the light illuminated Gabriel’s face and part of the room. Gabriel looked at the clock, 10:34pm. He probably won’t get a response tonight. But Gabriel opened the messaging app and quickly typed the message and sent it. He turned his phone on silent and turned over to sleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The phone on the night stand went off, and Sam grumbled as he turned over to grab it.

‘Who the hell is texting me at this hour?’ Sam thought.

Sam opened up the text, and smiled as his heart skipped a beat. He laid the phone back down on the night stand. Sam drifted off to sleep, eager for tomorrow and what it held. His phone dimmed, the message that made Sam eager for morning still showing on the screen.

“Goodnight, Sammoose. - Gabe” and with that, the phone locked, leaving the room in darkness as the world fell into a silent slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the kudos. I'm always open to feedback and suggestions!  
> Hope you are looking forward to the future chapters! :)


	9. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait, here is the next chapter! With college midterms, and my beta having their own issues things might be a little slow. Please stick with me!
> 
> As always, suggestions/comments are appreciated. <3

Sam was having a bad day. He missed registering for a couple required classes that he needed for his degree. Gabriel was trying his best to cheer Sam up.

“Samoose, just relax. People always drop the class before it starts. Plus, you have two weeks before it begins.” Gabe texted to Sam.

Gabriel had a point, Sam thought. He just couldn’t help but worry. It was just who he was.

“Thanks, Gabe. I’m just so close to finishing… I get wrapped up and forget to take my mind off it.” Sam responded, rubbing his head.

Gabriel smiled to himself. This was the perfect opportunity. It had been a few days since they exchanged numbers. He had seen Sam, but they hadn’t had a date yet.

“Sam, let me help with that. Would you go on a date with me tomorrow night?” Gabriel asked in a text. Gabriel’s heart was racing. His heartbeat sounded like someone was pounding at the door, and his chest felt like it would burst.

Sam looked down at his phone and started panicking.

“DE!” Sam yelled out from his room.

There was a loud thump of something hitting the floor, followed by quick, loud steps. Dean shoved the door open forcibly.

“What is it Sammy? What’s wrong?” Dean asked on shaky breath.

Dean could see Sam was having a panic attack. It seemed to happen when Sam was overloaded, and things started to domino. Dean knew just how to fix it. He climbed onto the bed, next to the headboard. Dean just pulled his Sammy down and laid Sam’s head in his lap, then started rubbing Sam’s back gently.

“Shhh, baby boy. It’ll be okay.” Dean said soothingly as he rubbed his brother’s back.

Sam’s breathing started to clam as he snuggled his head into his brother’s lap. It wasn’t long before Sam began getting sleepy.

“Sammy, wanna tell De why you freaked out?” Dean asked gently.

“School. I'm not able to take needed classes.” Sam managed to say between yawns.

Dean could feel liked there some was something else. Something that Sam wasn’t telling him.

“Is that all, Sammy? Don’t hide stuff from your De, baby boy.” Dean questioned his Sammy while still rubbing his back.

“Gabe… wanted a date… tomorrow…” Sam struggled to say. When he got the last word out, he was as well. Making little snoring sounds.

Dean looked down at Sam and smiled. He was happy Sam might finally go on a date. Dean knew that he had to make the first step or else Sam might never do it. Dean grabbed Sam’s phone and responded to Gabriel.

“Sounds great!” Dean sent to Gabe. He looked down at Sam and stroked his hair.

Sam’s phone went off and Dean checked it. It was a text from Gabriel. It just read “I’ll send you the details later! :)”

Dean grinned at the phone. Sam really needed this. He would always do his best to make his baby brother happy.

Dean gently shifted himself and Sam so they were both laying down on the bed. It was only a matter of minutes before Dean was drifting off to sleep, as he continued to stroke Sam’s hair as he slept in his lap.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sam yawned and stretched his long body out on the bed. As Sam started blinking his eyes, his pillow started moving gently. Sam’s head shot up, and he looked down at his pillow. Sam realized he had been sleeping on Dean’s lap. He blushed as he looked up at Dean, seeing the happy and loving face he wore in his sleep.

Sam thought back to the night before and how he had one of his bad panic attacks. Dean had helped calm him, like he normally did. Sam smiled and laid back down on his De’s lap and snuggled in. Dean made a soft whimper in his sleep. Sam didn’t want to wake up before Dean and embarrass him. Dean was always so protective of him but he didn’t like to admit it.

Sam must have fallen asleep again, because the next thing he knew he was waking up to Dean missing. He looked around the room and noticed Dean rubbing a wet spot on his jeans where he had slept.

“De, did I drool on you?” Sam asked softly, rubbing his eyes.

Dean’s head shot up and he stared at Sam. He looked back down at his crotch and back again at Sam. Dean started to blush.

“Huh? What…” Dean was interrupted by Sam’s phone ringing. ‘Thank goodness’ Dean thought.

“Just get the phone, Bitch. It’s probably Gabe.” Dean explained quickly.

“Whatever, Jerk.” Sam replied, giving his brother the side eye.

Sam grabbed his phone and answered shyly.

“Umm.. Hey Gabe…” Sam said hesitantly.

“Afternoon Sam-I-Am! You excited about tonight?” Gabe asked, sounding super eager.

“Tonight?” Sam asked with a confused tone.

“Yeah, our date tonight. You agreed last night. Did you forget?” Gabriel’s voice dropped the eagerness his had earlier, replacing it with slight worry.

Sam bit his lip. He didn’t remember agreeing last night. He looked over at Dean who was pulling up a new pair of jeans over his bare ass. Dean loved going commando, as he says it shows off his “assets” more.

Sam covered the receiver end of the phone and started at Dean.

“Dean, did you agree to me going on a date with Gabriel tonight?” Sam asked pointedly.

“Sure did! Have some fun, Sammy. You deserve it.” Dean said, giving his brother a genuine, caring smile.

“Ugh!” was all Sam could get out before he heard his name being called on the other end of the phone.

“Sorry Gabe, Dean was saying something stupid.” Sam fibbed as Dean chuckled.

“That’s okay, Samallama. Am I still picking you up tonight for our date?" Gabe asked softly. You could hear it in his voice that he was expecting a rejection.

“Of course, short-stack. I can’t wait." Sam smiled, actually looking forward to the date.

“I… O… Okay. I’ll pick you up at 6. Dress comfortable.” Gabe stuttered out, slightly shocked.

“See ya soon, Gabe.” Sam said, adding a little sugar to his voice. It must have gone over well since he heard a gasp and shudder on the other side of the line. After they hung up Sam turned to Dean.

“You little!” Sam yelled as he grabbed a pillow and threw it at his grinning brother. The pillow hit Dean square in the face.

This just caused Dean to laugh loudly at his brother.

“You’re a jerk!” Sam exclaimed with a smile on his face as he picked up another pillow.

“Only to you, ya Bitch.” Dean responded, and picked up the pillow Sam had thrown at him.

That fight ended when a huge pillow fight started. It ended with them both laughing, and feathers rained down upon both of them.


	10. Quick Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I plan on making it up to y'all in the next chapter. Look forward to it, it's gonna start getting even better!

The day was almost over and Alfie was teaching Castiel about texting and the meaning of emojis.

“Samandriel, I do not understand the meaning of this ‘emoji’.” Cas stated looking at the text Dean sent him.

Alfie looked at the screen and let out a soft chuckle.

“Cas, that is a winking face with it’s tongue out. Dean is joking around with you.” Alfie explained to Castiel.

The bell over the door broke through the silence of the shop. Alfie looked at the customer then back at Castiel.

“Use what I taught you about texting and emojis. Send one to Dean.” Alfie nudged Cas before going over to help the customer.

Cas typed his response to Dean. He looked over the emojis and finally decided on one. He was extremely happy with his choice and he hoped Alfie and Dean approved. After Alfie had helped the customer, Cas called him over.

“Samandriel, I believe I sent the perfect emoji. Dean even responded with a laughing one!” Cas eagerly explained as he shoved his phone towards Alfie.

Alfie took the phone, and started to look over the texts. He bit his lip hard to keep from laughing at the flirty emoji.

“That’s great, Cas. If Dean liked it, it was the perfect choice.” Alfie smiled and patted Castiel on the back. All Castiel could do was smile down at his phone.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

It was 10 minutes before 6 as Gabriel stood outside of Sam’s apartment. He was pacing back and forth in front of the door. Gabriel looked down at his watch, 5 minutes til 6 now. He was starting to freak out about his date.

Gabriel sighed and turned towards the door ‘You need to suck it up. You have a date with a great moose.’ Gabriel thought to himself. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started knocking. On the third knock, his fist connected with something fleshy.

Gabriel opened his eyes to see a toned, shirtless guy. He withdrew his hand like it had been burned.

“I’m sorry! I seem to have the wrong apartment.” Gabriel stated as his anxiety started to rise.

“No prob.” Dean said as he watched this short messy haired guy look around at the apartment numbers.

“Can I help you find someone? I know pretty much all the neighbors.” Dean asked, taking pity on the poor, confused guy.

“If you don’t mind. I’m looking for Sam Winchester. He said this was his apartment.” Gabe explained. He looked down at his watch, only 2 minutes left.

“Oh! Then you have the right place. You must be Gabe, come on it.” Dean laughed and ushered him in.

“It seems like I am at a disadvantage here. You seem to know me, but I don’t know who you are.” Gabriel said with a little more ice in his voice than intended as he tried to stay calm and be civil.

“Dean! Gabe will be here any minute. Help me decide what I should wear!” Sam yelled from his bedroom.

Dean winked at Gabriel before turning towards the hall.

“Sammy, come help me really quick with something first!" Dean hollered back towards Sam, turning back to Gabe with a wicked smile.

You could hear the loud grunts and groans of frustration followed by mumbling as Sam came into the front room. Sam was just as shirtless as Dean. Gabriel’s jaw dropped as he seen this being of pure light in appear in from of him.

Dean’s laugh broke Gabriel’s trance as Sam realized Gabe was there. Sam quickly ran into his bedroom while Dean doubled over in a laughing fit.

Sam came out of his room with a shirt on this time, but armed with a pillow. He swung it hard again Dean’s head, knocking him over.

“Stupid Jerk!” Sam said grabbing his wallet and keys. Dean laughing even harder at Sam’s actions.

“Let’s go, Gabe.” Sam angrily said as he grabbed Gabriel’s hand, dragging him out of the apartment.

Just before the door closed they heard “Enjoy your date, bitch!” followed by more laughing and wheezing.

After they were outside, Sam was pulled backwards. Sam stumbled back and looked at Gabriel with a confused look.

“Sam… I want to apologize.” Gabe said softly before continuing. “I didn’t know that would happen. That guy just… did it.” Gabe blushed, looking at Sam’s face, studying it.

“Gabe, don’t worry. My brother is just a huge jerk.” Sam said chuckling. Sam smiled and grabbed Gabriel’s hand.

“Let’s go, Shortstack. Let’s get this date started.” Sam said, smiling.

“Sure, Samquatch.” Gabriel said smiling, walking hand and hand to Gabe’s car.


	11. Carnival Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been a bad writer. As an I'm sorry, here is long chapter for you. Enjoy!

“Gaaabe, are we there yet?” Sam whinily asked. Gabriel managed to sneak a peek at Sam, and smiled at the blindfolded man.

‘This might be a lot of fun later’ Gabriel thought while licking his lips.

“Chill Sammach. We’ll be pulling up any second.” Gabriel explained. He could see Sam visibly relax upon hearing that.

They pulled into the parking lot, and Gabriel turned off the car. Sam’s hands shot up to the blindfold, only to be stopped by Gabriel.

“TIsk tisk. Don’t be a naughty boy. It’s not quite time for that yet.” Gabriel teased as he stroked Sam’s hands gently.

Sam blushed and let out a loud groan.

“This better be worth it, Gabriel…” Sam said in a grumpily threatening voice. He crossed his arms and tried to give Gabe one of his patented bitch faces. In reality, he looked like a pouting child, since Gabe couldn’t see his eyes.

Gabriel grinned and jumped out of the car, rushing over to Sam’s side, and tossing the door open.

“Trust me?” Gabriel asked the grumpy moose.

“What?” Sam asked, confused.

“Do you trust me?” Gabriel asked again, this time grinning.

“Yes…” Sam affirmed, catching on to where Gabriel was going with this.

“Then come on, Sammich. Times a ticking!” Gabriel exclaimed, grabbing Sam’s hand as soon as the giant unfolded himself and was standing.

Sam kept hearing screaming, laughing and strange sounds as Gabriel lead him around like an energetic puppy.

They finally came to a stop, and Gabriel let go of Sam’s hand. Gabriel turned towards Sam, but kept quiet.

“Gabriel?” Sam called out. He started to slightly panic. Gabriel wouldn’t drag him out here and leave him here. Would he? Just then Gabriel laid a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“I’m here, Sam. Don’t worry. You can remove your blindfold now.” Gabriel reassured Sam. Gabriel removed his hand from Sam, and started bouncing back and forth. He couldn’t wait to see what Sam thought of his choice of date locations.

Sam reached up and removed his blindfold, but quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding lights that assaulted them as he let out a loud groan from the quick pain. When his eyes finally adjusted, he took a good look around. Sam was getting a good look at his surroundings. He didn’t like to be unprepared in case something happened.

Sam’s eyes finally landed on the bouncy Gabriel. Sam looked at him, and ended up giving him one of his patented bitch faces. Sam was trying hard to hold back his smile.

“Seriously, Gabe? An amusement park?” Sam questioned as he raised an eyebrow. He could see Gabriel was about to explode with excitement.

“Yup!” Gabriel responded quickly and eagerly. Sam couldn’t help but grin at his short date after his response.

“Youuu are such a dork.” Sam said as he ruffled Gabriel’s hair.

“Yeah, totally adorkable!” Gabriel shot back with a wink, continuing. “Plus, you needed to relax and have fun. I promised I’d help, and I plan to deliver on that,” he explained softly.

“Let’s go, Sam.” Gabriel said grabbing Sam’s hand, and pulling him along.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sam honestly didn’t think he’d have fun, but there was just something about Gabriel’s energy and his bubbly laugh that was contagious.

Sam just stared, smiling at Gabriel’s back as Gabe played a game. He was really enjoying the date, and was hoping it wouldn’t end. Sam must have zoned out because the next thing he knew there were loud bells and flashing lights going off.

Sam blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the sudden lights. He could make out Gabriel turning towards him and hiding something behind his back.

“So, I won you a present. Hold out your hands.” Gabriel said, while wearing an evil grin.

Sam eyed Gabriel suspiciously before giving in and holding out his hands.

“Here ya go, Samoose!” Gabriel exclaimed in a sing-song voice. He placed a small stuffed animal into Sam’s hands.

Sam looked down at the small item that was placed in his hands. He couldn’t help but let out a blustering laugh. Gabriel had given him a cute little moose plushie who was wearing a plaid shirt.

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hand and kissed it.

“Thank you, Gabriel. I love it.” Sam stated, hugging the plushie with one arm before stroking Gabriel’s hand with his other. Gabriel blushed at this act from Sam.

“We need sweets, now!” Gabriel exclaimed loudly, before looking away.

“Lead the way, you tomato.” Sam said jokingly, shaking his head at the adorable embarrassed guy in front of him. Gabriel just groaned, he was going to get Sam back for that, one way or another.

 

 

Gabriel made a beeline to the nearest food stall, dragging Sam behind him.

 

 

Gabriel’s blushing disappeared as soon as he saw the huge cones of cotton candy. He dropped Sam’s hand out of eagerness, running to the stall. Sam smiled at Gabriel, thinking he was full of surprises.

“I’ll take two cotton candies, please!” Gabriel exclaimed to the food vendor.

When Sam reached the stall, Gabriel was already knee deep into one of the cotton candies.

“Do you live on sugar?” Sam playfully asked Gabe. Gabriel pulled his face out of the cotton candy, raising an eyebrow at Sam.

“I have a thing for sweet things.” Gabriel said sweetly as he winked at Sam. This time it was Sam’s turn to blush. This caused Gabriel to laugh. It took several seconds and a bitch face from Sam before Gabe stopped laughing. Gabriel wiped his eyes, and smiled.

“So do you want anything, Sammachu?” Gabriel asked, taking another piece of the cotton candy and popping it into his mouth.

“Didn’t you get one of those for me?” Sam questioned since Gabriel clearly had two. Sam didn’t know if he ever saw a face look so hurt and broken.

“How dare you speak blasphemy, Sam. These are mine.” Gabriel spoke passionately.

“Okay, okay. I’ll get something else.” Sam studied the board of the food stall. He tried not to make a face of disgust. He normally didn’t eat foods like this, but he didn’t want to insult Gabriel.

Sam finally found something that that caught his eye. It was at the bottom of the menu.

“I’ll have one corndog please.” Sam asked, a slight blush starting on his face.

When Sam finally got his corndog, he turned towards Gabriel, who was finishing the first cotton candy. Where does all that sugar go? Sam didn’t know. He knew Gabe has a slight tummy, and Sam enjoyed that. Sam knew he had a more defined figure, but there was something about Gabriel that just made him seem yummy. ‘Maybe it was all that sugar’ Sam thought, licking his lips, and staring at Gabriel.

Gabriel could feel eyes on him, and he tore his attention away from his cotton candy. He scanned the area before his eyes fell on Sam. Sam was staring at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Gabriel’s eyes were drawn to the corndog Sam had in his mouth. It was going in and out, slowly. Gabriel was sure that Sam wasn’t aware of what he was doing. Gabriel started blushing when what Sam was doing to that corndog got even more vulgar, and before his pants burst from the blood rushing down to his couch.

“Hey Sammy!” Gabriel called cheerfully, hiding the lustful tone.

That seemed to snap Sam out of it, as his took a small bite from the corndog. Sam smiled at Gabriel and walked over to him.

“Gabe, can we do some rides?” Sam asked, his voice dripping with sweetness. No trace of the animal lust from before.

“Sure, Samallama. Can I take a look at your corndog first?” Gabriel said grinning to himself. Sam was confused and looked at his corndog to see if there was anything wrong with it. He couldn’t see anything, so it held out the corndog toward Gabriel, hoping he’d shed some insight.

Gabriel got close to it and look it over before opening his mouth and deep throating the corndog. The noise that came out of Sam made the butterflies in Gabriel’s stomach flutter. Gabriel pulled back and took a bit from the top of the corndog. When he pulled off, he looked Sam in the eyes took licked his lips.

“Thanks for the nibble, Sammoose.” Gabriel said, licking his lips again. ‘That’s payback!’ Gabriel thought.

Sam was utterly stunned at Gabriel. This was no small corndog. It had to be almost a foot long. Sam’s mind started to wander about Gabriel and his skills. Before Sam got too far into the thought, Gabriel brought him back to the now.

“Come on, Saaaam! I wanna go on some rides!” Gabriel said in a childlike way. Sam couldn’t help but smile at Gabriel. ‘This guy is incredibly random. Sometimes I can’t keep up. But, I wouldn’t want anything else.’ Sam thought to himself.

“Sure, Gabe. Let’s go.” Sam said softly. Gabriel grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the rides.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The night wore on, and Sam was getting tired and feeling sleepy. He couldn’t believe that Gabriel was just as energetic now as when the date started. ‘Damn energetic puppy,’ Sam thought. Sam let go of Gabriel’s hand and covered his mouth just as a loud yawn came out. This attracted the attention of Gabriel.

“Hey, you okay, Sam? Would you like to call it a night?” Gabriel asked rubbing Sam’s arm gently.

“No, Gaaaa…be I’m okay.” Sam said, another yawn breaking through Gabe’s name. Sam cursed himself for it.

“That’s it, let’s get you to bed, my big moose.” Gabriel said, taking Sam’s hand again and turning towards the exit. It was Sam’s turned to stop Gabriel. Sam might have tugged a little hard, as Gabriel stumbled backwards.

“One more ride. Just the ferris wheel. Please Gabriel?” Sam pleaded while looking at Gabriel with his puppy dog eyes. Gabriel stared into those adorable eyes and how they sparkled in the night. How could he say no to that.

“Fine, Sam. ONE go around on the ferris wheel, then I’m taking you home.” Gabe’s tone left no room for argument. Sam just nodded eagerly and pulled Gabriel towards the ferris wheel.

Sam put his bags down on the other side of the ferris wheel, and sat down. He patted the set next to him for Gabriel to sit. Gabriel happily followed the suggestion. As soon as the ride started, Sam slipped his arm around Gabriel. Gabriel leaned into Sam and they both sighed contently.

They both must have lost track of how many times they were on the ride, as the next thing they knew it came to a halt. Both Sam and Gabriel looked around. They were right at the top, with a perfect view of the park. It shimmered with a mystic glow. Gabriel took this perfect opportunity to tap Sam on the shoulder.

Sam turned towards Gabriel, tilting his head in curiousity. Gabriel heart was beating quickly. He could almost pass out. He had to do this before he chickened out. He took Sam’s face into his hands and quickly, but softly pressed their lips together. It seemed like an eternity, but it was over in mere seconds.

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel said softly, looking down at the floor. Before Sam could even respond, it was their turn to disembark. Gabriel shot out of there like someone fired a shot. Sam grabbed their bags of goodies and after thanking the ride operator, took off after him.

It was right by the car before Sam caught up with him. ‘Damn, Gabe can move fast for a short guy.’ Sam thought to himself. Sam ran up and grabbed Gabriel’s hand before he got to the car.

“Gabriel, will you stop!” Sam loudly shouted. He didn’t mean to yell, but he needed Gabriel to stop. Gabe stopped in his tracks, but wouldn’t look up at Sam. Sam sighed and dropped the bags of goodies gently on the ground. He moved quickly, putting an arm around Gabriel’s back, pulling him towards him. Gabriel’s body was rigged, unsure of what Sam was going to do. Sam then used his other hand to pull Gabriel’s head up and kissing him. Sam could feel when Gabriel finally relaxed into the kiss. After a minute Sam broke the kiss, but kept his arm around Gabe.

“Just so we are clear, the kiss in the ferris wheel. It was very nice and I will remember it forever as our perfect first kiss.” Sam statement matter of factly. Gabriel started to say something but Sam cut him off.

“I’m not done. In the future, if you think you did something wrong, talk to me. I need to understand what you are feeling, please.” Sam finished, and all Gabriel could do was nod. His emotions were building up inside, and if he tried to open his mouth, it might break the dam.

“Let’s get me home, okay shorty?” Sam jokingly asked. This made Gabriel smile and nod. Sam finally let go of Gabriel so they could leave.

When they got to Sam’s apartment, Gabriel turned off the car. They sat there a few minutes just staring out the windshield.

“I had a great time, Gabe. Thank you for the wonderful date.” Sam said, breaking the silence in the car. Sam shifted in his seat. Unsure of what to do next. This time it was Gabe to make the move.

“Hey Moose.” Gabriel called to Sam. Sam turned to look at Gabriel, and was surprised when Gabe kissed him more passionately than before. This kiss was different, they were both aware and consenting of this kiss. Nothing holding them back.

Gabriel and Sam didn’t know how long they were kissing for, but they were jolted from their kissing by loud banging on Sam’s window. Sam looked around and blushed, they had fogged up all the windows.

“Come on, Sammy. No putting out on the first date!” Dean yelled from the other side of the window. Sam groaned.

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. I’ll text you, okay?” Sam said. Sam looked at the fogged window as Gabriel started the car.

“It’s okay Sammoose, I’ll look forward to it.” Gabriel said playfully before continuing. “You better get going.”

Sam pulled his bag of goodies from the bigger bag. He grabbed something from the bag and leaned over and kissed Gabriel, leaving the item in Gabe’s lap.

“Good night, little Angel.” Sam smiled, and opened the door.

“Good night, Samshine.” Gabriel said softly. He heard a chuckle before the door closed. He knew Sam heard him.

As the windows unfogged Gabriel took the time to look at the item. It was a small plushie with six golden windows and a halo. The name on the tag read “Gabriel”. Gabe let out a blustering laugh.

“Of course that moose would do something so adorkably corny.” Gabriel said to himself. He took the plush and hugged it. Gabriel took one last look at Sam’s apartment, before he took off to go home for the night.

 

Sam finally got inside, Dean trailing behind.

“Dean! Why did you do that?” Sam stared wide eyed at Dean. Trying to not let his anger get the best of him.

“You know why, Sammy. It’s been a while for you, and you don’t need to be putting out for a stranger on the first date.” Dean spat at Sam, seemly with more venom then needed.

“I know Gabriel, and I wouldn’t do that on the first date. I’m not you.” Sam spat back, his anger bubbling to the surface.

“Really, Sammy? Because your dick is telling me another story.” Dean said motioning towards the huge tent in Sam’s pants. Sam looked down, and blushed. He didn’t even notice he got hard. Maybe Dean was right.

“Ugh, I hate it when you are right. Jerk!” Sam grumbled before turning to go to bed.

“But you love me, bitch. Now go take care of that monster.” Dean said as he slapped Sam’s ass. This caused Sam to blush even more. At the sight of his little brother, Dean just started laughing. This made Sam storm off to his room, slamming his door.

Sam slipped off his shoes and fell into bed. The thoughts of the night started playing in his head, but the ones that stood out where him kissing Gabriel. His last thought before passing out was wondering if Gabriel saw his hard-on during the date.


End file.
